


Expecting

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Expecting

It was late afternoon when I got back. Tom had been home for a full three months between movies and was thoroughly enjoying the time off; we’d finally settled into a comfortable routine for the first time in our year of marriage.

I walked into the living room and broke into a smile as I saw him – asleep on the couch, completely nude, his mouth hanging open, a well-worn copy of the _Decameron_ lying abandoned on his chest. I shook my head as I put my purse down. I picked the book up and threw it on the coffee table before I straddled him.

His eyes fluttered open as I kissed him. He gave a little hum of contentment. “Hello, darling… ah, I wish I could always wake up like this.”

“Oh. Should I stop waking you up with blowjobs, then?”

“Naughty minx.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

“I have something to show you,” I said, reaching into my blazer pocket for the little white envelope.

He looked nonplussed as I handed it to him. “What’s this?”

“Open it.”

He tore the envelope open and pulled the picture out, and stared. His eyes grew wide and his breathing shallow. “Wait… this… is this… really?”

I couldn’t contain my excitement anymore. I was smiling from ear to ear as I bounced off the couch. “Yes! Really!”

“Oh my God! Oh my God!” He was on his feet in a moment, picking me up, twirling me around, raining kisses on my face. “You’re pregnant! We’re having a baby!”

“Yes!”

He put me down and attacked my mouth, thrusting his tongue in as he ran his hands over my hips. He then dropped to his knees and kissed my belly. “Our baby. Right here.” He looked up at me; his face was absolutely incandescent with joy.

I shrugged off my blazer and removed my dress so he could touch me; I wasn’t really showing yet, but he was kissing and stroking my belly while crooning in a low voice to our child inside.

“Hi there little one, this is your daddy… mommy and I are so happy you’re in there… we can’t wait to meet you…” He wrapped his arms around my hips and pressed his cheek against my skin. “I bet you’re nice and comfy in there… I’ll make sure mommy keeps you well-fed… we have so much to show you when you arrive.” He planted one last kiss above my navel and stood back up. He pressed his whole body into mine as he nuzzled my cheek. “Darling, I adore you.”

I was barely holding back tears at this point. “Tom, you’re going to be a marvelous father.”

“And this kid’s going to be so blessed to have you for a mother.” His hands ran up and down my sides, the skin-to-skin contact sending little chills through my body. He swung an arm around me and kissed me, tilting my head back as he caressed my hair. “I’m so happy.”

“I’m happy that you’re happy.” I wiped away the tears which had leaked down my face. “But for now we need to keep this between us. It’s still early, you know… I’m only about eight or nine weeks.”

“Of course. Just tell me what you need, what I have to do, and you know I’ll do anything you ask. For you and for the baby.”

“I do have one request,” I piped up, smirking.

“What’s that?”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be right away, but… could you maybe get into the habit of wearing clothes in the house?”

He threw his head back and laughed. “Ah, you mean I won’t be able to just walk around naked all the time anymore?”

“Well, I feel like it’d be a bit awkward once the baby gets older and heads to school and sees adults walking around _with_ clothes on.”

“Compromise. Boxers or pajama pants unless there’s company. Okay?”

“That works.” I smiled as I kissed him.

“Of course, that means I won’t be… er… ready to go at a moment’s notice.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I know how much you enjoy that. After all, that’s how we got you got knocked up in the first place, right?”

“Well, the baby’s safely cocooned away from your nudist tendencies for another few months. So… we still have some time to take advantage of your constant nakedness.” I brushed my fingers lightly across his groin.

He ran his hands down my back before squeezing my ass. “Oh, good. I was actually afraid to ask without sounding like a complete tit. We can still have sex, then?”

“Doctor said that unless there are any kinds of complications, we can still bang like horny teenagers the way we always do.”

“Please tell me he used those exact words.”

I giggled. “Sorry, I paraphrased. But yes, we can still fuck… screw… boink… play doctor… knock boots… I could go on?” He was kissing my collarbone now, his mouth open and hot against my skin; I could feel him harden as I spoke. “… although I guess the euphemism ‘make a baby’ is moot now.”

He chuckled as he gently rubbed my tummy.

“But enough talk. Come on, husband. Let’s celebrate our impending parenthood.” I led him by the hand into the bedroom.

We just about reached the bed when he pulled me to him; he sucked on my neck while I undid my bra. He cupped my bare breasts in his hands and looked down, examining them, jiggling and pushing upwards. “You know, I _thought_ they looked bigger…”

“Ass.” I pulled him down with me as I fell backward onto the bed; he stopped, bracing his hands above me and rolling onto his side.

“No, wait… um, are you sure I’m not going to… crush him or something?”

I laughed. “Tom, we’re fine. I promise. If you prefer I can get on top?”

“What about… er… this might sound ridiculous, but… I mean… he’s in there… and if I’m… um…”

I laughed harder. “Oh my God. You’re worried about poking the baby, aren’t you?”

“Well, I’m not small, you know that…”

“Tom, that is a biological impossibility.” I wiggled as I pulled my underwear down and off. “Despite your considerable knowledge about the ways of the female sex organs, you might need a few supplementary anatomy lessons. I picked up some baby books on the way home, you can start reading them right after this, okay?”

“Fine. As long as you promise I’m not causing any mental or physical harm to our unborn child by sticking my dick in you…”

“Charming description… but yes, I promise.”

“… in that case… hop on, darling.” He stretched out on the bed, his long legs splayed out and his erection sticking up obscenely. I smiled as I crawled up his lean, taut body and pumped him once with my hand before positioning his tip at my entrance. I was already wet; my sex drive had been even higher than usual over the past few weeks, and now I knew why. I smiled at him wickedly as I teased him, hovering over him and running his head up and down my slit, coating him in my arousal. Then I pushed downwards, his cock sliding into me with ease, stretching me out. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I rocked my hips back and forth on top of him.

He grunted softly as he gripped my ass, kneading the soft flesh there. I could feel his fingers occasionally wander back around to my belly again, gently pressing and stroking affectionately; I smiled. _God, I love this man._

I opened my eyes as I began to roll my hips against him; he was watching, spellbound, as I took him all in and then eased off, setting a steady rhythm. He reached down to rub and tweak my clit; I sat back, leaning my hands on his strong thighs to give him easier access. I moaned as he swirled his fingers around the sensitive bud, teasing the areas where he knew I was most sensitive; I gritted my teeth as I began to ride him harder, his wet, thick cock filling me up and hitting every spot within me.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” he breathed as he dug his nails into my hips. “I… fucking love how you look… when you’re riding me.”

“Tom… oh God… you feel so good… your fucking… cock… oh my God,” I moaned as I gyrated against him, our skin slapping together in a filthy chorus.

“Slow down… please… I’m… wait…” I could see his face constrict and I pulled off him. He whimpered softly.

“Sorry, babe,” I said, moving down his body. “But I’m not done with you yet. I want to taste you.”

His cock was aching and purple with need. “But… is that… can we still…”

“Tom, relax. I know what I’m doing.”

“The baby…”

“The baby isn’t going to know I’m blowing you, Tom,” I giggled as I knelt between his legs. I blew a hot stream of air on his glistening tip before I sealed my lips over him, bobbing my head between his legs. His eyes were glued to mine, his mouth open, his expression one of raw, needy lust. I worked him up and down, tasting myself on him and swirling my tongue around his shaft as he moaned and desperately fisted the sheets.

“Darling… please… I’m… I’m so… fucking close…”

I gave a little hum of pleasure as I took him deeper; he suddenly thrust upward, hitting the back of my throat, unable to contain himself any longer. He reached down and twisted his fingers in my hair.

“I’m going to come,” he whispered frantically.

I looked him square in the eye and nodded; that was all he needed. He gave a loud, desperate cry as his cock twitched in my mouth, his seed spilling over my tongue as he came hard. I swallowed everything he gave me, keeping him securely between my lips as he bucked and trembled beneath me. When he had completely spent in my mouth, I gave him one last gentle lick and kissed his softening tip.

He stared up at the ceiling, his body still shaking slightly, as I crawled back up to lie next to him. I gently took his hand and placed it on my swollen, aching clit, moving his hand with mine as I rubbed it; he turned to me, eyes fiery.

“Oh, no. That’s one favor I’m going to have to return.” He slid downwards and roughly shoved my legs apart before burying his face in my cunt. I cried out as he opened up my outer folds with his fingers and shoved his tongue inside me, thrusting and licking as I gripped the headboard for support. His nose nuzzled my clit and I felt him move upwards; he pursed his lips over the sensitive bundle of nerves and began to suck. I arched my back as he worked on me, his tongue occasionally flicking out to trace patterns on my swollen nub before drawing it back into his mouth. He inserted two fingers inside of me and I let out a moan at the intrusion; he crooked them and played against my inner walls with his fingertips.

I could feel my clit start to pulse and I fisted one hand in his hair. “Tom… Tom… I’m going to come…”

He hummed against me and I fell apart. My head fell back, my fingernails scraping against the wood of the headboard as ecstasy flooded through me. I felt my body contract and release around his mouth and fingers as he gently continued to lick me, my fluids coating the lower half of his face.

I had barely come back down to earth when I felt his fingers return to their original rhythm inside me, this time focusing tightly on my G-spot. He had moved upward slightly to kiss my belly as he worked his magic; and before I knew what was happening a second, even stronger orgasm crested and rolled through me, little shocks of electricity radiating outward to every part of my body. I felt paralyzed by my pleasure, unable to make a sound or even move of my own accord; I simply lay there while my climax wracked my frame, trembling uncontrollably as I floated slowly back to reality.

He crawled up and lay next to me, his damp hair clinging to his forehead as he turned and gave me a satisfied smile. My breathing was still shallow as he pulled me close, kissing my face and stroking my tummy once more.

“That… Tom… that was… fucking incredible,” I whispered. I gave a little gasp as aftershocks continued to roll through me, my limbs heavy and my mind fuzzy.

“Well… I need to keep the mother of my child happy, don’t I?”

I closed my eyes and leaned into him. “The mother of your child. Maybe I’m a sap, but God, I like the way that sounds.”

“So do I.” He kissed my breast and pulled me closer. “I have my whole family right here.”


End file.
